


雙斧之宮

by kissthedeath



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthedeath/pseuds/kissthedeath





	1. Chapter 1

     事隔十五年，她再次回到了克里特。

 

    她曾經熟悉這一片土地，她記得這裡的空氣像是海藍色的，又混合番紅花的珍稀昂貴芬芳、蜂蜜濃稠的甜膩，誘人的氣味和記憶中模糊的影像交纏起來，彷彿塑造出熟悉又陌生的畫面。她的耳邊像是又出現了雜音，貼着耳膜嗡嗡地鳴動，似是惡毒的詛咒，又像是情人的呢喃，恐怖和溫柔交織而成的樂章，踩住她淌血的靈魂演奏。

 

   「……帕西菲?」

 

    ——雜音消失了。

 

    但是她仍然覺得很痛，像是身陷夢魘，又如墮美夢，只希望自己可以徹徹底底地醒來。

 

    於是她沒有理會聲音的關切呼喚，反而皺起眉頭，轉過頭去，葡萄酒色的大海瞬間流入她的眼中，融化在一片閃耀的金色火焰，璀璨光彩瞬間令人難以直視她的眼眸——正如人類無法直視太陽，赫利俄斯的子女繼承他那一雙火焰般的金眸，目光如炬，像是刺穿穹蒼、直插大地的耀眼日照。

 

    她出神地眺望哺養了她母親的家園，旁人則是入迷地細看她。

 

    ——克里特的王后，確實明豔照人。

 

   「……帕西菲。」

 

    聲音再度響起，這次帶了一絲難以察覺的怪異輕佻，她如夢初醒般回過神來，視線掠過港口的彩繪排槳帆船，那是一支氣勢非凡的龐大艦隊。她看到其中一艘船上、或者應該說是主船，船首的牛首金雕對她怒目相向，彷彿隨時朝她衝撞而來，以野蠻又原始的暴力將她征服。

 

    她驟然一驚，強行壓下不由自主的恐懼，隨即移開了視線，一面紫紅色的華麗旗幟瞬間映入眼簾。金線刺繡精細巧妙，如同畫筆一樣、一針一針呈現了一個繁複綺麗的圖紋:牛角仿如纖細的彎月上揚，雙斧的弧度像是兩把朝左右兩側張開的弓弦，銳利的鋒芒躍然於旗幟上，隨着流轉的陽光熠熠生輝。

 

    ——那是克里特王室的旗幟。

 

    剎那間，她終於徹底清醒過來，四方八面的聲音灌入耳中，淹沒了差點又死灰復燃的雜音。

 

    旗幟獵獵作響，海風自由地舒展翻飛，齊鳴的號角聲遼闊悠長，熱情洋溢的激動歡呼和喝彩，但是只要細心聆聽，就能聽到其他細微而安心的聲音，是凡人難以聽到的。一尾銀灰色的海豚躍出水面，水花四濺又落下，像是套在尾巴上的閃亮珍珠。三千位俄刻阿尼得斯的歌聲織入海浪，古老的海界祝婚歌化作浪濤，溫柔輕吻克里特的綿長海岸線。

 

    還有其他的聲音。

 

    她可以聽見她父親的黃金馬車，車輪轉動的聲音，太陽神馬的鼻息。

 

    對啊……今天是她的婚禮。

 

    ——她和米諾斯的婚禮。

 

    就在稍早之前，克里特的王室主船率領海權王國引以為傲的艦隊，盛載整個國家的期盼，出航迎接克里特的未來王后。因此她的父母親自送別了她，她獨自登上王室主船，然後由國王的金髮兄弟、負責迎親的侍者上前迎接。

 

    船隻已經泊岸，婚事已成定局。

 

    如今她已經腳踏克里特的土地。

 

    莫名地，她突然感到一陣頭暈目眩，世界好像失序般顛倒過來，但是她不能流露出半點的驚駭和脆弱，她強忍一切的蒼白情感，強忍身體的不適，用力地握住手中的太陽匕首，火焰般的光彩折射在侍者的金髮上，又映照在克里特國王的金冠。

 

    彼此的視線不經意地交會。

 

    她撞入了一雙紫水晶般的透澈眼眸，彷彿看到一片紫色的番紅花海在他的眼中搖曳，於是她又聞到那一股熟悉的芬芳了，回憶又再次掙扎着要破冰而出，孩童的嬉笑聲好像又隱隱在腦海中迴盪。她覺得自己好像快要無法呼吸，窒息般搖了搖頭，帶着幾分慌亂，把手放到朝她伸出的掌心，對方的無名指之間有一抹冰冷的金屬飾物。

 

   「……女神也會緊張的嗎?帕西菲。」

 

    克里特的國王、她年僅二十歲的新婚丈夫朝她俯身，曖昧地貼在她的耳邊柔聲輕問。雙唇似有若無地擦過敏感的耳朵，溫熱的氣息糾纏她的名字，他的語氣有一種說不出來的戲謔，莫名的玩味，彷彿她是甚麼有趣的東西。

 

   「沒有。」

 

    她斬釘截鐵地回答，飛快地把手抽回來。

 

    青年的指尖卻纏上了她的一縷長髮，仿如傀儡絲般牽制止她。她不得不停下腳步，略為不悅地看了他一眼，他這才微笑鬆開了手，優雅地做了一個「請」的手勢，全然不計較她的疏離和無禮，更加放任她走在他的前方。

 

    ——她的眼中確實有火焰，足以燃點他内心由阿芙洛狄忒所賜予的聖火。

 

    因此他並不急着跟上，反而先站在原地肆無忌憚地打量她。

 

    當她從船上走下來的那一刻起，她閃耀的光輝就照亮了他。

 

    她的裙擺觸地，如同朝日，如同炎陽，火焰般的瑰麗金紅簇擁在身上團團燃燒，一圈炫目的陽光收斂起張揚，化作繞指柔般的淡金色腰帶，安靜圈起她纖細的腰肢，高高襯托出她胸前傲人的弧度。鼓脹的月嫻雅地半藏在刺繡衣領内，渾圓又挺翹，上揚之處似是蟄伏兩顆星辰，搖搖欲墜般，彷彿隨時墮入他的手心。

 

    她的所經之處，烈火焚原。

 

    情慾的火焰在燃燒。

 

    他感到喉間一陣乾澀，就像是久經暴曬缺水後、渴求甘霖般的難受乾涸，她眼中的火焰灼傷了他，燒毀他的理智，驅使他渴求愛的滋潤。偏偏她不屑一顧，霜雪般的白色長髮冷淡地一晃而過，明豔的臉龐鐫琢冰雕般的完美漠然表情。

 

    他對她近乎是一見傾心，她卻對他毫無興趣。

 

    但他知道——

 

    倨傲倔強的烈火盡頭，是甘美如蜜的泉水。

 

    前方就有一場盛大婚禮在等待他們。

 

    以及他們的——新婚之夜。

 

    他迫不及待地要令她成為他的妻子。

 

    王后寢宮的燈火流動，浮光掠影糅合曖昧的催情薰香，嬝嬝嫋嫋地穿梭於上寬下窄的深紅木柱之間，傾注一室的厚重情慾氣息像是無形的手臂，不輕不重地摟抱邀請。薩秋麗恩(Satyrion)[1]的芬芳猶如絲線般牽動朦朧的情愫，紅褐色的花瓣灑滿柔軟如羽的床鋪，雨霧似的懸垂薄紗隨着晚風婀娜飄搖，金線刺繡的白鴿、斑鳩和天鵝振翅欲飛。

 

    一張巨大的彩繡掛氈掛在床頭，呈現阿芙洛狄忒的海中出浴圖。

 

    既然是新房，房中自然是擺滿這些飾物。

 

    ——但是帕西菲只覺得諷刺。

 

    赫拉痛恨宙斯的所有情人和私生子女，已經不是一朝一夕的事，神后雖以神諭為克里特國王賜婚，事實上，不過就是一份由蜂蜜包裹而成的毒藥而已，乍看來是美好的禮物，實則是滿滿的惡意和詛咒。

 

神王並沒有反對，畢竟他需要有人長駐克里特，協助赫菲斯托斯選中的巧手工匠。代達羅斯製作的人偶素來出色，譬如說青銅人偶塔羅斯(Talos)，不但守衛歐羅巴和她的兒子，更加可以迅速環繞克里特各地頒布政令。是次國王娶妻，亦是由其代為宣布。

 

    至於代達羅斯肩負了更為重要的任務，事關諸神的安危和存亡，而她就是最佳的人選。

 

    她抬起了手，面無表情地扯下那一張的掛氈，耳邊彷彿響起阿芙洛狄忒的祝賀:貌美的女神猶如一朵紅玫瑰般嬌豔欲滴，吐露出來的祝賀卻是帶刺般傷人。這是想當然的，阿芙洛狄忒和阿瑞斯的姦情逃不過太陽神全知的雙眼，赫利俄斯因而告知火神，才有了後來成為笑柄的金網捉姦[2]，她不知有多懷恨在心。

 

    至於厄俄斯可是曾經和阿瑞斯共渡一夜，阿芙洛狄忒為此就憤而詛咒曙光女神，懲罰她遭受永不饜足的情慾折磨。[3]

 

    ……可見她自身的愛情和婚姻，不可能得到任何的祝福。

 

   「……出去!」

 

    她覺得自己又聽到了雜音，身體疼痛，靈魂疼痛，一把火焰燃燒，從内開始噬咬着她，神力暴漲又減退，紊亂如翻滾的暴風雨夜海浪。幾個侍女顯然被她嚇到，滲有薩秋麗恩的葡萄酒打翻在地，催情的氣味不經意又濃郁了幾分，彷彿是縈繞在鼻尖之間如霧靄般的紗巾，悠揚撩動，卻只是激起她更多的怒意，如同變了另一個人，不耐煩地下令侍女退下。

 

    雙扇青銅大門已然關上，隔絕了王宮内外的歡笑和歌舞。

 

   「……新房中確實不應該出現除了你之外的女神，是考慮不周了。我的王后啊，如果不喜歡的話，只要你開口就好，馬上命人為你換掉，無需如此動怒。」

 

    宙斯之子紋風不動，好整以暇地踱步到床頭，彷彿沒有在意她莫名其妙爆發的怒火。他深紫色的長袍拂過那一片紅酒漬，桌上的黃金圓盤擺放肥美鮮嫩的去殼蠔，獨留一隻已經處理乾淨的殼放在中間，一朵暗示的玫瑰置於其上，晶瑩剔透的水珠沿着花瓣滾落。

 

    他的新婚妻子置若罔聞，眼見他沒有離開，逕自走到一旁，當着他的面前，逕自踏入相連的浴池，嘭一聲關上大門。

 

    他抬手正要推門，指尖卻如觸電般收了回來。

 

    ——呵，是結界。

 

    她在婚宴上不曾和他交談半句，沒想到此時此刻，她依然拒絕和他交流。

 

 

[1] 蘭花。

[2] Ovid，Metamorphoses

[3] Pseudo-Apollodorus，Bibliotheca


	2. Chapter 2

 

    威風凜凜的公牛雄偉結實，他的身體猶如一座小山那樣龐大，流動在血脈中的生命力奔騰至四肢百骸，渾身上下也散發着非凡的力量和光彩，彷彿滿溢神性。他的皮毛光滑亮麗，像是陽光下純淨雅緻的皓皓白雪，又像是日晝下如花團般錦簇的乳白浪花，是一種未曾玷污俗世的初生色澤，靜謐和動感相互交織而成的靈氣光輝。

    ——就如同是宙斯誘騙歐羅巴時，巧計化形的美麗生物。

    但是這並非腓尼基公主的溫馴公牛，他的血紅大眼不祥而駭人，滿含原始粗暴的可怕獸慾，下身抖動的節奏蠻橫兇暴。血脈賁張的醜陋性器毫不留情，強行刺入了從沒開闢的幽秘花園，可憐她不曾細味阿芙洛狄忒母子賜予世人的福澤，卻先遭到命運的嘲弄。

    ——不。

    少女恍惚又痛苦，哆嗦的唇瓣血肉模糊，染血的牙齒重重咬住下唇，屈辱的呻吟和喘息淹沒在溢出的鮮血。舌尖上的血腥味令她保持清醒，憤恨和悲傷伴隨可恥的快感累積，她把一切拼命往下吞嚥，粗野之物卻持續不斷地律動，像是要刺穿她的身體，刺穿她的靈魂一樣，奮力頂弄，薄薄的肌膚生出了一個突兀畸形的輪廓。

    ——現在嘲弄她的，是壓在身上的公牛。

    一股噁心感從腹中湧現，她想嘔吐，吐掉她面目全非的靈魂，吐掉她傷痕累累的心臟，吐掉她幾要決堤泛濫的血淚，但是她由始至終都沒有低頭，反而高昂着優美的頸項，如同一隻驕傲聖潔的天鵝。她抬起頭來，成功抵抗腹中的不適，金色美眸未染情慾，眼底反而有一道火焰越燒越烈，熾熱火光如同是刺目耀眼的日輪。

    她的倔強。

    她的嘲諷。

    她的蔑視。

    坐在她面前的巨人厭惡她這種眼神，偏偏不能戳盲她的雙眼，於是扣住她兩個手腕的力度加重，腕骨捏碎，她依然一聲不吭，眼中的火焰要燒毀他的靈魂和肉身似的。巨人頓時不悅地給了公牛一個眼神，公牛露出了不協調的詭譎笑容，抬起的牛蹄踩在少女背上，重量終於迫使她低頭，以屈辱羞恥的姿勢跪趴在地。

    金棕色的凌亂長髮像是瀑布一樣，從臉頰兩側傾瀉而下，半掩了臉上痛苦絕望的表情。女神的身體被動地承受猛烈抽插，貼在地上的雙膝和雙乳磨得生疼，凹凸不平的岩石粗魯地愛撫她嬌嫩如花的肌膚，她感到自己在流血，更多的鮮血滲出，更多的神力即之而封印起來，金屬一般的血腥味，以及她拒絕承認的怪異甜膩混合起來，徘徊在鼻尖之間陰魂不散。

    她努力睜大眼睛，又合上泛淚的眼眸。

    不遠處，孩子哭泣的眼睛，像是碎掉的紫水晶。

    ——別看……

    ——快跑……

    孩子的名字快將從她的心尖墮下，跌入泥濘，摔在死去的夢想和未來懷中。

    ……

   「……帕西菲大人?」

    她疲乏地從夢魘般的回憶睜開眼睛，細碎的日光如同星火一樣跳入她眼中的一片金色火焰，耀眼光華和赫利俄斯的神火緩緩重合。太陽神之女從矮床上坐起來，橙黃色的長裙像是晨曦中流淌的光河，徐徐傾灑在金雕牛足床腳，薄毛毯上的灰藍海豚刺繡和深紅章魚皺成一團，隨意地堆在床尾的位置。

    克里特王后破天荒地有些愣怔，仰頭細看枝葉之間的璀璨陽光，鑽石般的光輝閃爍，悄然滋養着大地萬物生靈的脈動，彷彿亦為枝頭上眾多的精緻木雕人偶注入生命。巴掌般大的小人偶搖搖晃晃，活動式的關節輕輕顫動，似是回應滿溢甘甜花香的微風。

   「那些是答謝神靈的還願人偶，每年的新年大典都會換上新一批。」

    站在她身邊的代達羅斯恭順開口，帕西菲這才緩緩收回了視線。凌碎的影子在她的腳邊舞動，煦暖的光波似是海浪浮動，濃郁馥香夾雜了幾分海水的清新氣息，靜聽之下，依稀可聽見岸邊來自海洋的歡鬧。

    列柱迴廊迂迴曲折，錯綜複雜地隱藏起一個幽靜的庭園。

    庭園中心的梣木尤其古老，早在克諾索斯王宮的建成前已經存在，猶如巨人般庇蔭大半個庭園，翠綠鮮妍的生機伴隨日光流動。絢麗燦爛之色鋪展於花圃，罌粟花、薩秋麗恩、番紅花、葡萄風信子，種種鮮花相互交錯，相互點綴，鵝卵石小路藏身其中。松鼠毛茸茸的尾巴在樹梢一晃而過，婉轉清脆的鳥鳴從或遠或近的角落傳出。

    樂土般的庭園浮光掠影，儼如夢影幢幢，彷彿不似真實。

    柱子呈現優雅圓潤的曲線，塗染火焰般神聖的深紅。

    地上石板繪有六瓣百合花，花瓣朝外彎曲低垂，如同是緋紅色的星辰。

    帕西菲站起來，走出古樹的濃蔭，視線掠過角落象徵死亡的柏樹，並沒有說甚麼。

    雅典的工匠沉默跟在身邊，安靜地陪同她在午後陽光下散步，頃刻間，彷彿所有的赫利俄斯之光盡數傾灑至女神身上，匯聚在她頭上金光璀璨的光照冠，日光凝聚而成的寶石熠熠生輝，古老光明家族的榮耀在她眼中綻放。

    不愧是帕西菲。

    確實是「閃耀」的女神。

    只可惜——

   「代達羅斯。」

    他慌忙回過神來。

   「……那些還願人偶看來都很可愛，但我相信，你沒有忘記製作更重要的東西吧。」

    赫利俄斯之女的聲音平靜無波，彷彿只是詢問普通不過的小事情而已。她好像對待誰也是一副冷冷淡淡的樣子，不知是神祇的高傲使然，抑或是打從心底瞧不起人類——人神通婚本來就是不平等的，縱然是宙斯之子，縱然是統治強大海權王國的半神，顯然亦難以打動這一位高貴冷漠的女神。

    婚禮已經快過去五十天，日子就和涅柔斯的女兒、塞勒涅為恩底彌翁所生的女兒一樣多的了，但是聽聞她至今仍然對丈夫不瞅不睬。

   「……我從沒忘記赫菲斯托斯大人委予我的重任。」

   「那就好。」

    她微微垂下眼簾。

   「我就是為此才留在克里特的，看好那個『石磨』，還有埃特納火山。如果有甚麼問題的話，馬上通知我。」

    ——確實，她的婚事僅是幌子，只可惜了克里特年輕的國王。

    代達羅斯彎下了身子，朝鵝卵石小路盡頭的國王鞠躬行禮。米諾斯就站在一尊半人高的彩繪獅鷲石雕旁邊，優雅地揮手示意他退下，彷彿沒有看到妻子和工匠之間秘密交談，不在意他們因他的出現而中斷的話題。

    克里特國王大步流星地走過來，帕西菲幾乎是在同一時間轉身，逕自回到樹下的矮床，自顧自地擺弄棋子，它們由象牙雕塑而成，雪白而圓潤，像是圓錐形的精緻小巧寶石。長方形棋盤的底部刻有四個小小的藍色圓圈，她把棋子逐一放在圈内。

    米諾斯直接坐在她的身邊，紫紅色衣袍曳地。

   「那些祭司近來忙着爭辯，要為你興建一座怎樣的神廟。」

   「神廟?甚麼意思?」

    她終於有了一點反應，疑惑地抬眸。

   「你畢竟是女神，克里特上下自然極力希望討好他們的新任王后。」

    他的一縷銀白色長髮不經意拂過她的手背，她的表情好像有點怪異。

   「我不需要。」

   「所以我也是這樣子說啊，如果要獻祭的話，他們只要直接把禮物，或者願望，帶來你面前就好了，何必多此一舉。」

    他漫不經心地執起了她的一顆棋子。宙斯之子顯然繼承了其父親風流多情的眼神，隨性不過的動作，卻彷彿情人的愛撫般輕輕摩挲棋子，視線倒是不曾從她身上移開，而且，不知不覺之間已漸漸朝她湊近。他的眼底似是有甚麼在晃動，蜂蜜般濃稠黏膩的情意，露骨又曖昧，近得令她微一恍神，差點又看到當初的那個孩子。

    帕西菲及時別開頭。

   「之前婚禮的禮物已經足夠多了吧，還需要另建新的寶庫收藏。」

    腓尼基的骨螺、埃及的象牙和香水、科林斯的陶器、米洛斯島(Milos)的黑曜石。

   「……你既然已經做了決定，不需要再特地跑來告訴我。」

    ——真冷淡啊，到底為甚麼呢?

    帕西菲在新婚之夜拒絕和他同床，對於他的追求和示好，一概視若無睹，好像不知道他在婚禮上對她一見鐘情，刻意忽略他的情意。

    她越發抗拒，他卻越發渴望得到她。

    他想弄壞她，想玷污她，想把她拉下神壇，想……傾盡他的所有去愛她。

    ——可是她不斷把他拒諸門外。

    赫利俄斯的女兒，像太陽一樣高不可攀，只能感受存在，卻難以親近半分。她身上一半來自海洋的血脈，在她體内流淌，深不可測又難以觸摸的神秘詭譎，或許早已鐫刻在她的靈魂;又如她的母親和姐妹喀耳刻一樣，擁有女巫的奇異強大的魔力，並非人類之身能輕易接觸。

    凡人既無法擁抱太陽，亦不能佔有大海，偏偏這兩種力量相互交織，塑造出這樣一個撲朔迷離的女神。

    ——他仍未圓房的新婚妻子。

   「你打算——讓我等到甚麼時候?帕西菲，我真的不喜歡用強。」

    他低聲呢喃，似是自言自語，又似是溫柔探問，輕柔如水的說話滑入她的耳中，少女眼中搖曳的熾烈火焰似是驟然黯淡下來，只是她很快就恢復往常的神色，乾脆直接地站起來，好像無法再和他相處下去。

   「你可以像從前一樣，去尋找那些美麗而幸運的少女。」

    克里特國王的風流韻事，早已是心照不宣的公開秘密，傳聞幾位貴族夫人曾經也和他往來過，他是完美的大眾情人，家世、身分、外貌、財富、權力，不就是她們夢寐以求的對象嗎?

    確實是宙斯喜愛的兒子。

    已不再是當初的孩子了。

   「那些都是婚禮前的事了，帕西菲——」

    她差點忘了他有多麼能言善辯，她只覺得他的說話像是一尾色彩斑斕的毒蛇、靈巧地活入她的耳中。

   「現在我只希望，可以在你的身上尋求唯一的慰藉。」

    那想必是美杜莎的毒蛇，要不然，她怎麼可能僵立在原地，迷失在他的眼中，任由他一點一點地握住她的手腕，把柔情蜜意直接送到她的唇上——


End file.
